knights_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Winter Holiday Events
The are a set of events running from December 20th 2017 until January 5th 2018. NOTE: The Yule Envoy/Yule Enjoy armors seem to accidentally use the Carol Templar's icon. = events = The bulk of the event consist of collecting Yule Envoy armors, ranging from T1 to T10 thay can be fused together two of the same tier to get a Yule Envoy of the next tier up to T10. To get a T10 from just T1s would take 512 T1s. Below mentions of Yule Envoy armors have their number of T1 equivalents listed in brackets. For additional details on the armors themselves (T1 through T10), here is a page that has the basic stats (prior to the increases based on the Raid damage done). All 10 tiers of armors will have a jewelry set attached. This set will be sold for 1 gem in the shop. 600px Here is where you can collect the different Yule Envoy armors: * Login Event - Up to Yule Envoy T5 * Epic Boss - Up to Yule Envoy T7 * Raid Boss - Up to Yule Envoy T8 * Heroic Mode - Up to Yule Envoy T8 * PVP (arena) - Up to Yule Envoy T6 * Chest - Up to Yule Envoy T8 * Starter Pack - Yule Envoy T7 Login event December 20th to January 5th * Day 1 - Yule Envoy T5 x1 (16 T1) * Day 2 - Magic Horns x2 * Day 3 - Raid Energy x4 * Day 4 - Legendary Fire Pet x1 (Singewyrm) * Day 5 - Fire Fusion Boost Amulet III x2 * Day 6 - Zenith Shard x2 * Day 7 - Fire Fusion Boost Ring III x2 * Day 8 - Fusion Boost XP Pet x2 (Fireball) * Day 9 - Yule Envoy T3 x1 (4 T1) * Day 10 - Gale Vial x1 * Day 11 - Gems x30 * Day 12 - Fire Fusion Boost Armor IV x3 * Day 13 - Silver Coins x3 * Day 14 - Carol Templar x1 Epic Boss December 20th to December 27th Raid Boss December 22th to December 26th Note: this is a 4-day raid event. Note: because of a bug that awarded raid milestones multiple times, EU server ended up being rolled back and global server raid got delayed, resulting in it running from 23th to 26th instead, with 65 raid energy compensation being given to make up for the one day shorter. As a workaround for the bug, awarding of milestone rewards was switched from at the moment of reaching them to being done after the raid ends. Combined there are Yule Envoys worth 192/512 T1s toward a T10 in the raid milestones. The "Special Fire Amulet and Ring" from milestones 380M and 460m seem to be a set that triggers on any armor containing fire instead of on just 1 speciafic armor. Heroic Mode December 26th to January 2nd 2x Heroic Yule Envoy T7 Apparently these can't be combined with normal Yule Envoy T7, only with the other Heroic Yule Envoy T7 (into a normal Yule Envoy T8) . Because of the low stats on the Heroic Yule Envoy T7, unless a player can quickly get both Heroic Yule Envoy T7s, instead farming adventure mode epic stages for normal Yule Envoy T1s might be a better choice. Arena December 22th to December 29th Adventure Mode December 20th to January 2nd Any location at difficulty epic can spawn a special miniboss. Killing it with a special attack, guarantees a drop of Winter Orbs that can be used to craft Yule Envoy T1. It has been reported that for epic Haunted Citadel, the miniboss will appear about once every 1-3 cycles and it seems to drop (up to) two Winter Orbs. Five Winter Orbs are needed to craft one Yule Envoy T1 with a Craft time of 1 minute and a cost of 500 gold. 600px Tiered Spender December 19th to December 23rd? 600px Starter Pack Yule Envoy T7 x1 (64 T1) = Raid community event = Depending on the total damage done to the Raid Bosses in the Raid Boss event running from December 22nd to December 26th, the stats of the armors will increase. The total damage does not include the guild points, and combines individual damage done by all 4 servers. Here are the different steps for the community event: * Level 1: When there has been over 150,000,000,000 (one hundred and fifty billion) damage done to the raid bosses, the armors will have an extra 8% stats (compared to the base stats). * Level 2: When there has been over 160,000,000,000 (one hundred and sixty billion) damage done to the raid bosses, the armors will have an extra 9% stats(compared to the base stats). * Level 3: When there has been over 175,000,000,000 (one hundred and seventy five billion) damage done to the raid bosses, the armors will have an extra 11% stats (compared to the base stats). * Level 4: When there has been over 200,000,000,000 (two hundred billion) damage done to the raid bosses, the armors will have an extra 13% stats (compared to the base stats). * Level 5: When there has been over 250,000,000,000 (two hundred and fifty billion) damage done to the raid bosses, the armors will have an extra 17% stats (compared to the base stats). * Level 6: When there has been over 300,000,000,000 (three hundred billion) damage done to the raid bosses, the armors will have an extra 21% stats (compared to the base stats). * Level 7: When there has been over 450,000,000,000 (four hundred and fifty billion) damage done to the raid bosses, the armors will have an extra 26% stats (compared to the base stats). * Level 8: When there has been over 700,000,000,000 (seven hundred billion) damage done to the raid bosses, the armors will have an extra 32% stats (compared to the base stats). * Level 9: When there has been over 1,000,000,000,000 (one trillion) damage done to the raid bosses, the armors will have an extra 38% stats (compared to the base stats). * Level 10: When there has been over 1,500,000,000,000 (one trillion and five hundred billion) damage done to the raid bosses, the armors will have an extra 46% stats (compared to the base stats). Total atk+def stats of the armors depending on the community results: 600px In the end, the level 10, adjusted for the loss of 1 raid day, was narrowly reached. http://forums.gree.net/showthread.php?123894-Notice-Winter-Holidays-Community-Goal-Results = info links = Used to build this page: forum reddit reddit raid milestones Category:Events